Talk:Aatrox/@comment-7709681-20180625173612
Welp, Aatrox passed to be yet another "I was a noble warrior once but was wronged by others into imprisonment, now I am maddened and angry but free and will unleash my madness and anger over everyone"-guy, salute your friends Renekton and Sion too! Now, by no means I dislike the story, is just more of the same, but worse than calling tropes is that I both like and dislike what they did: Darkins are now Ascended that corrupted themselves by fighting each other after having nothing better to do, and Targon intervened to avoid that their conflict ravaged the world... I like that we get an explanation, I dislike that this means that the Darkin have been ret-con'd yet again when they already did with Varus' update (I believe this is their third ret-con), that to justify the changes they also erased Varus' updated lore (his short story remains the same but now is repeated twice as the copy is currently replacing his updated long bio) and that there's no explanation as to how they developed Haemomancy. Personally comes as a bummer that also means that Targon are no longer questioned as a bunch of hypocrites and traitors as hinted by the VO, which would've been nice to explore, but rather Aatrox just being an angry brute, and likely following the chain of events wouldn't be surprised that Kayle is ret-con'd into an Ascended and Morgana into a now-self-corrupted-Ascended Darkin. I've preffered a personal head-canon as the following: The Angels and the Darkin are from the same race, a race that dedicates themselves into protecting others, but they had the forbidden talent of Haemomancy which goes against their practices, so a bunch of Angels opposed the rest thinking they could use this power to conquer other races and their conflict ravaged their homeworld, leaving the now "Dark Kin" to wander out exsanguinating others which in turn extended use mutated them. Once strong enough they searched for a new planet to call homeworld, were attracted to Runeterra for their usage of magic, and used the Celestials and their Targonians (who are allies of the Angels) to get entrance into the planet in a first small wave of soldiers in exchange of acting as saleswords to the armies against the Void and teach mortals Haemomancy as a sign of cultural exchange, but Shurima fell, the Aspects and Targonians retreated to safety and so the Darkin were left to their luck and fortunately succeeded. Seeing that the Darkin succeeded, the Celestials asked Zoe to teach mortals the ability to seal them out in their own weapons, as their utility as warriors could be useful in the future if perpetuated, but they're mad for the treason and start a revolt against Targon that ends when Aatrox is imprisoned, then the rest of the Darkin arrive in the second wave of soldiers now to throw politics and cultural exchange out of the window and straight up conquer the planet. Also, the reason of Aatrox being mad at Pantheon is rather being no much different from an imprisoned Darkin, only that they're praised from taking a host unlike the Darkin.